fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Message
Sizzle can help to support the campaign messages. Campaign Slogans * Elect.Rauterkus.com and Platform.For-Pgh.Org * Framework: Freedom, Future, Fitness, Flow * Think again. * Lay The Shovel Down. * Liberty XL. One-size fits all. * Ruffle feathers. * We, the people... * Playing well with others. * Prosperity for Pittsburghers. or Prosperity for Pittsburgh. :::# Sandlots, not stadiums. :::# Open source, not closed. :::# Accountability, not authority. (authorities) :::# Taxpayers, not corporate greed. :::# Urban, not sprawl. :::# Prudence, not Exorbitance. Or prudent, not exhorbitant. :::# Quality, not quantity. :::# Potential over Poison :::# Self-reliance not distressed oversight. :::# Independence over machine politicans. :::# Liberty over one-party domination. * Three reforms for Three Rivers. :# Cut unnecessary services, personnel and political pork. :# Cut taxes and regulations to encourage small business. :# Make Pgh a world class city once again. * Snubbing stadiums and sprawl while embracing sandlots and citizens. * Would the last person leaving Pittsburgh please turn out the lights? * Unleash the power of Pittsburghers. * I'll fight for YOU, not for Stadiums. :* People's fight. * Making sense and snubbing stadiums * Snubbing stadiums to embracing sandlots. * Sandlots Over Stadiums * Don't even ask. * Campaign slogans in art directory http://Rauterkus.com/art/wiki/logos/WeThePeople-stone.jpg http://Rauterkus.com/art/wiki/logos/liberty-over.jpg http://Rauterkus.com/art/wiki/logos/IndieOverMachine.jpg http://Rauterkus.com/art/wiki/logos/AccountabilityOver.jpg http://Rauterkus.com/art/wiki/logos/SandlotsOverStadiums.jpg http://Rauterkus.com/art/wiki/logos/prudenceOverSprawl.jpg http://Rauterkus.com/art/wiki/logos/self-reliant.jpg Q: Distressed Oversight? Is distressed oversight a good description? Mayor Tom Murphy and Grant Street cronies celebrated the arrival of distressed status for Pittsburgh. They campaigned in political circles for the distressed label. PA Governor's top economic advisor was the one to give Pittsburgh the distressed status. Oversight comes from two boards in Pittsburgh, ICA and Act 47. Both are on with serious flaws. The former ICA leader needed to quit so he could work full time to secure one of the licenses for a Pittsburgh-based casino. The Act 47 coordinators asked for a set of budget changes that did not pass council. Neither addressed Pittsburgh's biggest problem, the debt. The oversight boards are distressed. The oversight plans don't add up. The answers found in the necessary numbers are not to be found in the oversight plans, mainly because of the state's acts. The oversight plans are simply half-baked. The real reason that the oversight boards are in Pittsburgh are to insure that the city does not go bankrupt and default on the bonds. Meanwhile, US Airways went bankrupt, was able to re-organize, and is functional again and even expanding with some new hires in mid February, 2006. Perhaps Pittsburgh should go bankrupt, default on the loans, and then re-organize its debt so as to make for a quicker pathway to prosperity for the region. Q: Unfocused slogans can confuse the electorate? A: A focus is present for each of the slogans. Each slogan has its purpose and population group. For example, people who write letters to the editor and the community activists appreciate the expression and buttons that say, Ruffle feathers. When in the neighborhoods and playing badmintons at picnics (to socialize and gather among voters), we'll leverage the slogan, Ruffle feathers as badminton is played with a feather ball or shuttlecock. The electorate is diverse. The general election will be lost if one has only general statements. : If you want to talk about an unfocused message, consider Bob O'Connor's message of 2001, "This is home." The 2005 slogan for Bob O'Connor is, "Bob's back." Bob's biggest branding was his with a kiss and hug. Q: If you have too many slogans, then people won't remember any of them. People are appreciate a moving target and individuals that have something new to say. Saying the same old statements over and over again is a strength of both Tom Murphy and Bob O'Connor. We know what they are going to say as they have little to say. I can take apart their machine messages ten different ways. I can counter-attack on ten different fronts. They won't be nimble with their messages just as they are in a rut with the city and their thinking. We need to be creative. I am creative. I'm not going to wear the same button for months to come as that is just boring and it is a brain-dead approach that will kill not only the campaign but the region. I'm sure other people in the campaign will find their favorite slogans and buttons and stick to them. We'll have boosters who don't want sprawl. We'll have others who don't like the stadium mentality and corporate welfare. Some others will get into the technology or democracy. We need to have plenty of cars in this train. One size does not fit all in terms of politics. Campaign Songs * Think Again by Amy Carol Webb. Listen (5.5 megs) * Lay the Shovel Down by Amy Carol Webb. * Be Careful Punching Ballots if You Can't Find the Hole by Amy Carol Webb Listen (5.5 megs) Q: Why songs? If there is nothing in the campaign manual about songs, then I doubt that there is anything in the manual about email and blogs too. Decisions are made on a rational basis for some instances and on an emotional level for others. To win, we need to address both the rational and the emotional. To ignore the emotional is to be less than human.